A Different Kind of Hero
by hpish
Summary: Harry and Draco form a truce, saying that they are no longer enemies. The Gryfindoors have deserted Harry, including Ron and Hermione, so Draco is Harry's only friend. And to top it all off, Harry is holding a secret inside that nobody can ever find out.
1. Chapter 1

**A Differnt Kind of Hero**

**Disclaimer: **Don't sue, it's all Jo's

**Summary: **At the beginning of 6th year, Harry and Draco form a truce, saying that they are no longer enemies. The whole Gryfindoor House has deserted Harry, including Ron and Hermione, so Draco is Harry's only friend. And to top it all off, Harry is holding a secret deep within himself that threatens to take over his life. Can Draco help Harry out in this life-altering situation?

_My first fic, so please no flames! I'm sure you've all heard this before, but I'm gonna say it anyways: Please review!_

_ hghghgh dreams or memories_

_'hghghghjg' thoughts_

"Boy get down here!" sreamed Uncle Vernon.

Harry quickly came running down to see what his uncle wanted. WHACK! Harry had a throbbing pain in his neck.

"You're a freak and you should rot in hell with the rest of your kind," whispered a quiet voice.

WHACK! Harry now had a another throbbing pain, but this time in his head. He knew what was coming, so he pleaded, "Please no Uncle Vernon, I'll be better...just please, no."

Uncle Vernon laughed maliciously and grabbed Harry by his hair and dragged him up to the "master suite."

Harry woke with a start. He had sweat all over his body and was on the verge of a panic attack. The thin, frail boy looked around and remembered that he was going to Hogwarts today.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Have I got all my things? Got my trunk, wand, Hedwig, yep, I'm set.' Harry looked in the mirror, afraid of what he might see. Harry jumped, he looked nothing like himself. Scratches, bruises, you name it, Harry had it. He also was very soar and had immense pain shoot through him when he walked. 'Can't do anything about the walking, but I've got to cover up these marks. Don't want Ron and Hermione worrying...If they even care.' In fact, Ron and Hermione hardly wrote him at all the entire summer, which unsettled Harry.

'Can't worry about that now,' thought Harry. He walked out from Number 4 Pivet Drive, hoping that he would never have to live there again. Harry walked to the muggle bus station. He took the bus to King's Cross Train Station and hopped aboard the Hogwats Express. Harry looked for Ron and Hermione, but didn't see them. 'Strange, where are they?'

Harry walked down the isle and found the only compartment that was available was with the one and only, Draco Malfoy. harry mentally grouned, 'God help me, what a suckie day.' What was truly stange was that Malfoy didn't say anything when he walked in and sat down.

Finally, after they were halfway to Hogwarts, Draco asked, "So, where are the Weasel and Mudblood?"

Harry tried to detect a hint of meaness in his voice, but didn't find any. Apparently he was genuinally curious.

"I don't know."

"How do you _not_ know?"

"I just...don't know. They're probably ignoring me."

'Aw fuck! What a perfect way to let Malfoy make fun of you. Dumb Harry, dumb! Why the fuck did I tell him that!' Harry mentally beated himself.

"I'm sorry."

"What?" Harry said, surprise evident in his voice.

"I said I'm sorry they're avoiding you."

Harry sat there for a minute, taking it all in. "Why in Merlin's name is Malfoy being nice to me?'

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Harry asked in a quiet voice.

"Look Harry, I'm tired of fighting with you. It's a waste of time and energy. Actually I want to be your friend. I've wanted that all along. My father disowned me this summer after I turned down the Dark Mark, and my father was the only reason I was so mean to you. I'm sorry for that. So I was hoping that you would give me another chance and call a truce with me."

"OK."

"What?" Now it was Draco's turn to be surprised.

"I said OK. It is a waste of time and energy. And anyways...at this point I need all the friends I can get."

Draco didn't miss the wave of sadness wash over Harry's face. 'Wonder what's wrong?' Draco silently vowed to help Harry with his problem, no matter how big or small. 'I owe him that.' Draco stuck out his hand and this time Harry shook it.

TBC

_So what cha think? Does it suck? Well review and tell me! No flames!_


	2. Chapter 2

_God, I'm soooooooo sorry for such a long time for an update. God, I'm horrible. From now on it's my goal to update faster! Promise! Thanks to everybody who reviewed!_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey Ron, Hermione!" Harry called after the feast was over.

With slightly pained expressions, Ron and Hermione turned. "Hi Harry," Hermione said with fake enthusiasm.

"Hey mate," Ron said and half-heartedly clapped him on the back.

"Where have you guys been? I didn't see you on the train."

"Oh…we were in the Prefect's Compartment for a meeting. It took longer than we thought," Hermione explained.

Harry nodded. "Right…so how were your summers?"

"Bloody great! 'Mione and I went to Romania to help Charlie with his dragons," Ron exclaimed.

"Yes, a very busy summer," added Hermione.

"Probably why I didn't hear from you guys all summer."

"Yeah," Ron said somewhat apologetically.

"So-" Harry started.

"Well Harry, Ron and I need to go to the library. Isn't that right Ronald?" Hermione asked and elbowed Ron in the side.

"Err…right 'Mione," Ron agreed as he was dragged to the library.

Harry frowned. 'Why would they need to go to the library if they haven't even gotten their schedules yet?' Harry walked down to the grounds, becoming more and more saddened by the thought of his two 'best' friends. Eventually, Harry found himself at the lake. He sat down lost in thought. Suddenly, Harry felt a hand on his shoulder. He crawled into a ball and covered his face with his arms.

"Stop…no, stop…please no," Harry sobbed.

"Harry it's just me, Draco. Calm down. Harry, come on."

Eventually Harry came out of his panic attack. He opened his eyes and realization hit him. 'There goes another friend' he thought.

"Sorry about that," he said, staring adamantly at the ground while getting up.

Careful not to touch him, Draco got up and followed him. "Harry wait!"

Reluctantly, Harry turned. "Yeah?"

"I wanted to talk to you."

"You still want to be in the-"

"Harry, just because you have a few problems, which by the way, we will talk about later, doesn't mean I want out. I mean it when I said it Harry. I want to be your friend."

"Oh…OK," Harry said, slightly surprised.

"Do you still want to be in the truce?" Draco asked hesitantly.

"Yes," Harry replied immediately.

"Good…then come back here and sit by me."

Once seated, Draco started, "Harry look-"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"But you need to."

"No, I don't"

"But-"

"Stop it, or I'll leave."

"Alright fine," Draco relented.

From that moment on, Harry and Draco sat by the lake, simply enjoying each others' company. Eventually, though, both Harry and Draco knew that they would have to leave their safe haven. To go into the real world. To face real problems.

"I think I'd better go," said Harry.

"OK."

As Harry got up to leave, Draco stopped him. "If you ever wanted to talk…I'd be there."

"Thanks Draco."

"Sure and Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to do this again tomorrow, same time, same place?"

"Sure."

"Good."

"Night Draco."

"Night."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_"Take off your clothes," demanded a quiet, but deadly voice._

"_Please no, I'll be better…just no."_

"_Take off your clothes," the voice repeated impatiently._

_So, Harry did. He took off his shirt first, then his too big jeans, until finally he was down to just his boxers. Harry heard the man take off his clothes also._

"_You're a freak. You deserve everything you get," the voice whispered._

_The voice belonged to a Mr. Vernon Dursley. _

Harry awoke, drenched in sweat. 'It's just dream. It's just a dream. He's not here.' Harry knew he wasn't going to get any more sleep, so he got up and went down to the common room. He sat on one of the over-stuffed, red couches and thought about his life. Harry knew he didn't like his life. He didn't like that he was famous. He didn't like that he was called the 'Golden Boy' and the 'boy who-lived'. He didn't like the burden of having to defeat Voldemort. He didn't like any of it.

And now, one top of all that, his friends and the whole Gryffindor house were deserting him and he was being raped by his uncle. Needless to say, Harry Potter was not a happy camper.

_So? Come on review! Please!_


End file.
